Spring Break Forever
by Ateamforlife
Summary: Dawn, Pearl, Joel, Autumn, Isaac, and Riley are trying to have the best Spring Break. And so they do! But it all involves consequences to pay. But there willing to take them to have the best Spring Break as possible and make memory's. In there world, Spring Break Last's Forever. Wanna know more then read to find what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY GUYS! I'M WRITING A STORY ABOUT SPRING BREAKERS BUT I MADE MY OWN VERSION. SO YEA. I'M SWITCHING EVERY CHAPTER ON THE 6 SPRING BREAKERS. OK SO IN JOY!**

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Wake up little Bitch!" I open my eye's seeing Joel, Dawn, and Pearl trying to wake me up. I rub my eye's.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time for you to get out of bed." Dawn said fixing her hair.

"Get up! It's Spring Break!" Pearl shaking me. I smiled.

"Hurry up Riley!" Joel hit me in the head with a pillow. I stuck the middle finger. He rolled his eye's.

"Your such a boy." Dawn slapped my leg. Cause I am one! I wanted to say.

"We got to wake up Isaac." Pearl said. Getting off my legs. I finally got up. We went to the next room which was Isaac's. Dawn open's the door slowly and we stick our heads in. We can see Isaac cuddling up to his blankey. His favorite blanket since he was five years old. Me, Joel, Dawn, and Pearl quickly jumped on the bed.

"Wake up little BITCH!" We all yelled.

"Dudes! What the fuck!" Isaac said covering his ear's with his pillow.

"God Dammit Isaac! It's Spring Break!" Pearl and Dawn basically said at the same time. I nodded my head in a agreement. Joel hit Isaac with the extra pillow he had on his head. "Back off my grill!" Isaac shouted. Me, Pearl and Dawn laughed.

"You we have to wait for Autumn and her mom?" I asked. Autumn was 15 like Isaac. Dawn and Pearl the same age 18. But there birthday's are in different months. Joel was 17. And I am 14. The youngest. Dawn was the oldest cousin, then Joel, then Autumn and Isaac and last me. Pearl wasn't a cousin. She is Dawn's best friend and our's now.

Joel and Isaac were related. Dawn was related to her younger brother Greg. And I was related to my younger brother Travis.

"Of course. There always late." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yea. Like Autumn tell your mom she can strip for guys later!" Joel said. I gasped then laugh and so did the rest of us.

"This spring break's going to be the best!" I said.

"Totally!" Dawn said grabbing Pearl's hand and Isaac's and Isaac grabbed mine and I grabbed Joel's who grabbed Pearl's. We had planned this Spring break. To have the best of all times. Do the craziest of the craziest things ever.

"Spring Break Forever Bitches!" We shouted.

**OKAY GUYS! TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD! COMMENT, FAVORITE ME AND MY STORY, FOLLOW MY STORY AND ME! ILL BE POSTING WHEN I HAVE TIME! SO BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come down! Party is about to start!" One of the aunt's or uncle's yelled. I rolled my eye's.

"Better go, or there start being pussy's and get pissed." Joel said. All of us got off Isaac's bed and walked down stairs.

"Happy Birthday BABY!" Isaac's mom said for the millionth time.

"Thank's mom." He said annoyed. "Are the game's ready?" Isaac asked excited.

"We need to set the one up." Isaac's mom didn't want to say which game it was. "Oh! The nacho's are ready! Eat up!"

"Yes!" We all yelled. After Joel and Isaac served there plate I did. I put everything on it. Chips, cheese, beans, avocado, sour cream and other stuff.

"Dawn, Saved you a spot." Pearl said taking the chairs. I groaned. Then made a sex noise. Then Riley and Pearl made one. Then Joel and Issac. We laughed.

"Is Mitch coming?" Isaac asked. Mitch was Autumn's older brother but younger than is older sister.

"Let me check." Riley said getting his IPhone 4S out. Out of now where laughing bursted out. We turned to see my dad and my uncle laughing at my aunt's. I rolled my eye's.

"Shut your mouth's you vipor's!" I shouted and Pearl giggled. On our shirt's me and Pearl had easter names that we had found on Facebook Mine was Clumsy Cotton Tail and Pearl was Pop RainDrop.

"I want an easter name!" Riley said.

"Then find one!" Isaac said in a laugh. Riley frowned.

"I'll look for one for you." I said. I grabbed my laptop that was next to me. I went on Facebook and looked at the posted. "Riley, you are Loco Sprinkles." Riley laughed. "Joel you are, Daffodil Marsh mellow. Isaac! Your, Purple Marsh mellow."

"What's Autumn's?" Joel asked. I looked for Autumn's anishalls which are A.H.

"Her's is, Lily RainDrop." I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the names for Riley, Joel, Isaac, and Autumn and tapped Riley's, Joel's, and Isaac. Not Autumn's because she wasn't here yet. RING! The doorbell went! Thunder, Joel's and Isaac's dog, went crazy. So did Lulu my dog. When they opened the door it was Isaac's dad side's uncle. We waved hi and Isaac gave them a hug.

"It feel's like i haven't seen you in forever!" Isaac's other grandma said. Isaac was about to reply but his mom interrupted.

"Since everyone is here. We can start the games!" Autumn's mom was always late so Isaac mom didn't care about her right at this moment. We all went out side. "Okay! Get in a line!" and so we did. She numbered us into groups. I was basically with my whole family but I had Riley's little brother on our team. I looked at Pearls team who had my uncle Adrian, his son Adrian who was five, Pearl, Joel, and Isaac's uncle on his dad side Jeff, I believed. Riley's team contained him, his mom, Isaac, Isaac's dad's mom, and my aunt Lilia. "Now decided who's going to be team caption.

"Dad you gonna be team caption. Okay?" I said.

"No! Let Adam be team caption." My mom suggested. I rolled my eye's. Great. I though.

"Okay. Raise you hand if your team caption." Isaac's mom yelled. Adam raised his hand for our team. I could see my uncle Adrian rasing his hand for his team, and Issac raise his hand for his team. "Your team one." She told us. She told My uncle's team they were two and Isaac's team three.

"Our first game is . . . . . . Darts!" Mrs. Benson said. (Issac's mom.) The balloon's had paint in them when you hit them. But she wouldn't tell us the amount each color was. "Team caption's start first." Mrs. Benson announced. Adam went first and threw it but didn't hit a color.

"I got this." My uncle said. But then missed. I laughed. Isaac went up the threw it and hit a green color.

"Yea!" Cheered there team.

"It's going youngest to oldest after the team caption." So my brother went next. He threw but missed the yellow by an inch. Baby Adrian went next and hit the flowers. We all laughed. Riley went next ad was trying to hit a red but missed. I was next. My goal was the green one. I threw but it didn't hit it. Joel went for his team and hit the red one. Riley's mom went next but missed. My mom went and got a green and then jumped around like the crazy mom she was. Pearl went next and Pearl was a pro at darts so she got a red one quick. And so on and so on. There was at least 10 left out of the 20.

"We have to move on!" Mr. Benson said. We all groaned. The team who got first place was team two and three!" Yea they cheered. They game Riley's mom and Pearl and extra because they got the most darts on. We got second place so they gave a us orange paper that had 2's on them. While everyone else got papers with 1's on them.

"Ok so the next game!" Mr. Benson called out.

**Hi guys! Tell me if you thought it was good! The team's might have been confusing so ill tell you.**

**Team 1: Dawn, Her mom and dad, her younger brother ,and Riley's younger brother**

**Team 2: Pearl, Joel, Joel's **Dad's brother** Jeff, **Mom's brother** Uncle Adrian and his son Adrian.**

**Team 3: Issac, Riley, Riley's mom,** Uncle Adrian's wife** Lilia, and Issac's dad's mom. (Issac's other grandma.)**

**So those are the team's for Isaac's college games. Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

The next game that we had to do was we had to tie balloon's to our ankle's and step on each others.

"Okay. Is everyone ready?" Mr. Benson asked. We all said yes. "Go!" He shouted. I quickly stepped on my Uncle Adrian's balloon but it wouldn't pop. Finally I stepped on it so hard it popped. He was out of the game. POP! POP! POP! Went three other balloon's out of the fifteen. I step on my brother's Isaac. He snap's his finger's then walks out of the area. POP! POP! POP! POP! Four more went. I could see my uncle Jeff on my dad's side try to pop me but then Pearl popped him. Seven more people were still in. Me, Riley's mom, Pearl, Dawn, Dawn's mom, Dawn's dad, and my aunt Lilia. I could see Pearl and Dawn were tag teaming and trying to pop me. So i quickly ran past Dawn's mom and Dawn stepped on her mom's balloon.

"Got out by your on daughter!" My aunt Lilia shouted across the field. Riley's mom was dancing in place for an odd reason. Dawn then popped her dad's and I popped my aunt Lilia. There was only four of us left. Pearl, Me, Dawn, and Riley's mom. I was trying to step on Pearl's or Dawn's but it was hard.

"Why aren't you guys getting her!" My aunt's and uncle's yelled pointing to Riley's mom.

"Hey!" Riley's mom yelled. Finally I popped Dawn's. I let out a laugh. While Riley's mom was staying back I was against Pearl. Pearl was getting on me. when I was going to pop her's she had popped me. I frowned. I walked to the cement and watched the game. Riley's mom against Pearl.

"Oh great!" I shouted. My aunt's and uncle's laughed.

"Oh god. Riley's mom is going to crush Pearl. Right, Joel?" Dawn asked crossing her arm.

"Totally." I agreed.

"Look who decided to show up." Riley said now standing by Dawn. We looked seeing Autumn and her mom getting got the car. "What is she wearing? Her stripper outfit?" Riley let out a laugh and so did me and Dawn. I looked back at the game and still there were fighting each other. Finally Riley's mom pushed Pearl to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Riley shouted. All of us laughed. Riley's mom finally stepped on Pearl's balloon. Riley's mom cheered and then took a shot with the other adults. My mom ,Mrs. Benson, gave Riley's mom a pper with a number 1 on it and she gave me and Pearl paper's with two's on them. Me and pearl high fived. I looked in the corner of my eye to see Autumn and Isaac talking. They were probably talking about Team fortress 2. How dumb I though. Then she starts to talk to Riley. Finally she makes her approach.

"Hey, peasants." She says.

"Hey, freak." I said bacl.

"What took you so long?" Dawn asked then Pearl.

"Traffic." Autumn said quiet.

"Sure..." I said.

**HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! ITS NOT SPRING BREAKERS YET. BUT ITS COMING UP. IT IS GOING TO BE SO CRAZY YOU WANT IT TO GO BACK HOW IT WAS.! BUT, FOLLOW ME AND THE STORY, FAVORITE ME AND THE STORY, AND TTYL! 3**


End file.
